Czuję uderzenie wody do mózgu
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 6 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie pokonać 4 etapowy tor przeszkód, a na koniec trafić piłką do kosza. Z obu drużyn zostali Darwin i Elinor i to Darwin jako pierwszy trafił celnie. Elinor została pożegnana przez swoją drużynę na ceremonii eliminacji. Dzisiaj znowu ktoś nas opuści. Kto? Dowiedzcie się sami. Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Total Drama: Necker Camp. Podwórko Na zewnątrz chłopaki przygotowują grila. Właściwie to Darwin wszystko zosrganizował i zaprosił Gregora i Thomasa 'Thomas: ' No koleś, tego po tobie się nie spodziewałem. Jesteś wporzo 'Darwin: ' Nie łatwo było zarąbać to z kuchni Szefa. Wykorzystałem moment, gdy musiał skorzystać z toalety Wszyscy jedzą. Był chlebek, kiełbaski, napój gazowany etc. 'Gregor: ' A miałem się pytać skąd to wytrzasnąłeś. Też przyznaje, że pomyliłem się co do ciebie. 'Darwin: ' To co koledzy. Rozejm? 'Gregor: ' Jasna sprawa Cała trójka wznosi toast. 'Thomas: ' A to jakaś okazja, nie wiem imieniny, urodziny? Darwin odstawia szklankę z napojem. 'Darwin: ' Nie. Ale mam dla was propozycje. (PZ 'Darwin: ') Taa... trochę zagalopowałem sie z tym zachowaniem i prawie ze wszystkimi mam konflikt. Na szczęście udało mi się pogodzić z Thomasem i Gregorem. Wiadomo. Im nas więcej tym większa szansa by przetrwać dłużej. 'Thomas: ' A jakaż to propozycja? 'Darwin: ' Co byście powiedzieli na męski sojusz? 'Thomas: ' Interesujące, mów dalej. 'Gregor: ' Na czym miało by to polegać? 'Darwin: ' W programie są 4 dziewczyny i nas trzech. 'Gregor: ' No zgadza się 'Darwin: ' Trzymając się razem mamy szanse je wyeliminować, pod warunkiem, że nie założą swojego sojuszu. 'Gregor: ' Ale Chris nie połączył jeszcze drużyn 'Thomas: ' Gregor, zostało już nas tylko 7, zrobi to dzisiaj, albo jutro. 'Darwin: ' Proponowałbym wygrać wyzwanie, ale nawet jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to odpadnie ktoś z Gwiazd, a tam zostały same laski. 'Thomas: ' No... sprytnie. Czyli jak przegramy, to eliminujemy Tamarę. Nieważne co i tak jesteśmy na przedzie. Faceci górą. 'Gregor: ' Szkoda mi eliminować Tamarę. Wolałbym to wygrać 'Thomas: ' No każdy by wolał. Problem tylko jeśli drużyny zostaną połączone dzisiaj. Co wtedy? Dziewczyn jest więcej. Darwin i Gregor zaczynają myśleć. 'Darwin: ' Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie zoriętują, albo że Chris połączy je jutro. 'Thomas: ' No spoko, ale oba te czynniki mogą się wykluczyć 'Gregor: ' Jest rozwiązanie. 'Darwin: ' Chyba wiem, o kogo ci chodzi. Genialne Gregor. 'Gregor: ' Się wie, chociaż jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem (Kichnął Thomasowi do talerza) (PZ 'Gregor: ') To proste. Jest wśród nich Lilly, z którą mam dobry kontakt. Nawet bardzo dobry bym powiedział. Lilly i Tamara podchodzą do chłopaków. 'Lilly: ' O czym tam rozmawiacie? Lilly całuje Gregora 'Gregor: ' O niczym <3 'Thomas: ' A u was co słychać? 'Tamara: ' Severin napisał do mnie list <3 'Darwin: ' List? Myślałem, że w dzisiejszych czasach każdy już używa czatów. 'Lilly: ' A widzisz tu gdzieś jakiś? 'Tamara: ' To prawda, ale to takie piękne (PZ 'Tamara: ') Jestem taka podekscytowana. Severin pisał, żebyśmy spotkali się po programie. Jeszcze mnie zastanawia, jakim cudem to się stało. Jedyną osobą, której mówiłam o swoich uczuciach jest... Jayne. O kurczę. 'Gregor: ' Ty to masz szczęście Tamara. 'Tamara: ' Ja się juz nie mogę doczekać 'Darwin: ' Może się dosiądziecie. 'Thomas: ' Nie mamy więcej szklanek 'Lilly: ' To nic. Ja chyba podziękuję. Idę się przygotować do wyzwania. 'Tamara: ' Ja też Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Lucy siedzi na łóżku, a Tatiana szuka swojego notatnika 'Tatiana: ' Lucy, nie widziałaś gdzieś mojego notatnika? 'Lucy: ' Taki mały, czarny? 'Tatiana: ' Tak. 'Lucy: ' Jasne, wczoraj w tym pokoju 'Tatiana: ' Chodzi mi bardziej o dzisiaj 'Lucy: ' Nie. Dzisiaj nie. Tatiana przewraca caly pokój by go znaleźć 'Tatiana: ' To dla mnie bardzo ważne 'Lucy: ' A co masz tam do ukrycia. 'Tatiana: ' Nic takiego (rumieni się) (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Wytnijcie to proszę Ukryta kamera pokazuje na tor przeszkód, w którym zawodnicy zmagali się w ostatnim wyzwaniu. Wyzwanie 'Chris: ' Witajcie kochani. Dzisiaj przygotowałem dla was ciekawe wyzwanie. Cóż, powisicie sobie trochę. 'Szef: ' Hej Chris. 'Chris: ' Czego? Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty 'Szef: ' Jeden stażysta znalazł to dzisiaj rano. Pokazuje notatnik Tatiany 'Tatiana: ' Hej, to mój... Chris trąbi. 'Chris: ' Cisza. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na tym, że powisicie sobie na tych o to gałęziach. Drużyna, której uczestnik wytrwa najdłużej, wygra nietykalność 'Thomas: ' Kurczę, to nie był pomysł, by tyle żreć 'Szef: ' To wy cholery ukradliście mi kiełbaski z lodówki. 'Thomas: ' Co ja? Ja tylko zjadłem 'Szef: ' Już ja wam nogi z dupy powyrywam 'Chris: ' Szefie, spokojnie. Na mój znak. 3, 2, 1. Start Obie drużyny weszły na drzewo i wiszą na gałęzi. 'Szef: ' Stary, a co ja mam z tym zrobić 'Chris: ' Weź to gdzieś zanieś. 'Lucy: ' Czuję uderzenie wody do mózgu Gregor kicha 'Gregor: ' Takie wiszenie jest niezdrowe Tamara, Gregor, Lucy i Lilly wiszą jak uczestniy w "Podstawy Musztry", a reszta przyjęła taktykę inną i zawisnęli na rękach i nogach 'Thomas: ' Na zdrowie stary 'Tatiana: ' Mogę tak wisieć cały dzień. Nie przeszkadza mi to. 'Thomas: ' Nawet nie próbuj mnie zniechęcać 'Darwin: ' Damy radę. Wiatry górą Gregor ponownie kicha i spada 'Gregor: ' Kur... 'Chris: ' Gregor, wylatujesz. Wiatry 3, Gwiazdy 3 'Thomas: ' Przynajmniej gałąź nam się nie zarwie 'Tamara: ' Ile zjedliście? 'Thomas: ' Tylko troszkę xD Thomasowi zaczyna burczeć w brzuchu 'Thomas: ' Nie, tylko nie teraz. Thomas próbował się wstrzymać, ale nie dał rady. Zeskoczył z gałęzi i pobiegł do toalety 'Chris: ' Haha. To ci dopiero. Z Wiatrów zostali tylko Darwin i Tamara 'Tamara: ' Trzymasz się? 'Darwin: ' Tak (PZ 'Darwin: ') Właściwie nie muszę. Mam układ z Thomasem i Gregorem. Jak przegramy wywalamy Tamarę. Darwin zadowolony zeskakuje z drzewa 'Gregor: ' Stary, co ty robisz 'Darwin: ' Ups, poślizgnąłem się ;D 'Gregor: ' Kurczę. Tamara, dasz radę 'Tamara: ' Robię co mogę 'Lilly: ' Taaa... Lucy, Tatiana, jak wy 'Tatiana: ' Świetnie, a ty jak się trzymasz? 'Lilly: ' Bardzo dobrze Lucy spada. 'Chris: ' I mamy 2 do 1. Kto wygra? Czy Tamara ich przetrzyma? Gdzieś w obozie Thomas już "wypróżniony" i zadowolony wraca na miejsce wyzwania. Po drodze spotyka Szefa. 'Szef: ' Thomas? 'Thomas: ' Szefie, to nie ja, już mówiłem 'Szef: ' Co? Nie, a nie o żarciu. 'Thomas: ' Ekhem. No to słucham Szef daje mu notatnik Tatiany 'Thomas: ' Notatnik Tatiany? Myślę, że powinieneś jej to oddać 'Szef: ' Strona 108 Thomas wzrusza ramionami, Szef odchodzi, a Thomas zaczyna przewracać kartkami Wyzwanie Na gałęziach wiszą jeszcze Tamara i Tatiana. Lilly zdążyła już spaść 'Darwin: ' Długo to jeszcze potrwa? (ziewa) 'Tatiana: ' Mi tak jest dobrze 'Lilly: ' Gwiazdy górą Lilly i Lucy zbijają piątkę 'Tamara: ' Też nie dam za wygraną 'Chris: ' Jak producenci jeszcze raz dadzą takie zadanie... Thomas wraca z notatnikiem Tatiany 'Thomas: ' Tatiana, mam coś dla ciebie. 'Tatiana: ' Tak? To świetnie, połóż to na siedzeniu. Mam nadzieję, że nie czytałeś :D 'Thomas: ' Skądże :D (PZ 'Thomas: ') Kłamałem. Ale to co ta dziewczyna na mnie wypisywała... wow. Same miłe rzeczy. Chyba się tej agentce spodobałem ;) Mija kolejne 10 minut 'Chris: ' Niech któraś z was w koncu da za wygraną 'Tatiana i Tamara: ' Nigdy W końcu kilka scen później, pojawił się silny podmuch wiatru. Jedna z nich spadła . . . . . 'Chris: ' Wygrywają, Wiatry 'Tamara: ' TAAK 'Gregor: ' Brawo 'Chris: ' Też gratulacje. (PZ 'Thomas: ') Wiemy, że jeśli przegralibyśmy, to odpadła by Tamara. Ale nie dała się. Cóż, zostajemy w 4 Przed domkiem Lucy, Lilly i Tatiana rozmawiają kogo wyeliminować 'Lucy: ' To jak. Kogo wywalamy? 'Tatiana: ' Trudno powiedzieć. Nikt właściwie nie zawinił 'Lilly: ' Zawinił tutaj wiatr. 'Tatiana: ' Raczej, Wiatry xD Niedaleko przechodzi Thomas, który puszcza oko jednej z nich. Oczywiście Tatianie. 'Lucy: ' Tatiana, to chyba do ciebie. 'Tatiana: ' Och <3 Jednak to widział Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Gwiazdy. Druga przegrana z rzędu? Ale Tamara was wyrolowała, haha. No nic, nikt się tego chyba nie spodziewał, czekam na reakcje widzów. Jedna z was nie ma żadnego głosu, a jest to Tatiana. Lucy, czy Lilly? W programie zostaje . . . . Lilly 'Lucy: ' Cóż, każda przygoda musi się kiedyś skończyć. Na razie Idzie do łódki przegranych 'Chris: ' Została tylko 6. Jakie wyzwanie poprzedzi kolejną eliminacje? Czy Thomas i Tatiana zostaną parą? I czy męski sojusz przetrwa? Na te pytania odpowiedź w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp